Channel Chasers
Channel Chasers is a spin-off series created by Cosmobo on 25.1.15. It currently airs on SpongyNetwork. Synopsis SpongeBob and friends get sucked into a TV and keep getting sucked into different channels. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Post Watershed : The gang end up in shows that seem in the post watershed area and they try to edge them down as they can. Ghastlyop written Kindle Crossers : The gang get sucked into a kindle and go through different story's and books. Adverts Are Annoying: The gang get sucked into different TV adverts. Game Shows Are Fun!: SpongeBob and friends get sucked into some of TV's most popular game shows. Murder Mystery Night : SpongeBob and friends find them selves in different crime shows. Basket Chasers : The gang find them selves in a cross over with 2 spin-offs. Coming Soon Idea Corner Sword Fighters - An episode where SpongeBob goes to an anime episode - Idea by Ghastlyop Tearing Down the Fourth Wall: SpongeBob and friends get sucked into a episode of Channel Chasers. How confusing? :/ suggested by omgitskittykatty "Excuse Your Language." : An episode where they go to an episode of Spongebob, but with a different language. - Suggested by Calaz "We Appeared In A Crossover" : The gang appears in a crossover of LP! and SB in the LP! series finale and ended up alter the movie and ended up making LP wins. - I'll keep my identity a secret. "Let It Go" : In this episode they get sucked into different Disney movies. - Kiddyboy Scrapped ideas by users Somewhere In The Middle of Good Cartoons: Still at Nick, an episode of Backyardigans airs. Spongebob and the gang find themselves on that episode. Trivia *Cos was watching a cross over on Youtube when he made this. Adverts Advert 1: everyone fighting over the remote Squidward:hey give me that!I want to watch House Fancy! Patrick:I want to watch different coloured lines! SpongeBob:I want to watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Sandy:I want to watch the ci-fi channel! Mr Krabs:I want to watch me advert! the background turn into the back of a TV SpongeBob:uh oh... YOU CAN CATCH UP ON THESE ON SPONGYNETWORK! Advert 2: SpongeBob and friends in a house Patrick:hey nice picture of Paris there... SpongeBob:I know... Patrick touch the picture Patrick:it's pretty... SpongeBob:it's art... the painting fall onto the floor and smash SpongeBob:ITS SMASHED! Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox walk into the room Anthony Padilla:OH DUDE WHAT THE FRICK!?THAT WAS OUR PAINTING! Ian Hecox:I didn't do it!I swear!maybe these little guys did it! Anthony Padilla:WHO THE HECK ARE THEY AND HOW THE FRICK DID THEY GET INTO OUR HOUSE! Patrick:it's not smash its smosh! CROSSERS COMING SOON Reviews *http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Channel_Crossers_(Review) Shorts No Signal: The gang find themselves in a blank channel and have to figure out a way to get out. Glitch: A glitch is found in the TV. SpongeBob,SpongeBob and even more SpongeBob: The gang find themselves in a endless loop of SpongeBob's Restaurants Are Easy!: SpongeBob and the gang find themselves short on money and decide to start there new business across the street from 3 other famous TV show restaurants. Dark Times Are Ahead!: The gang think about there endless future of endless channels. DVDS Channel Chasers Season 1 Boxset Category:Comedy Category:Channel Chasers Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Featured